Late Lunch
by shehadastory
Summary: Eli broke his arm and has been a little down lately but Clare (or should I say Nurse Clare) knows just the thing to cheer him up. Slight Future fic. Mild Kinkiness ensues. Rated M for sexual content. One shot. R&R and enjoy!


**Authors Note: I got a request on tumblr for this. I definitely made it into something I would write though. In order for this to be something that could actually happen I made it a future fic but not too far into the future. Clare is 20 and Eli is 21. Let's get on with the….fun. I do not own Degrassi.**

**Clare's POV**

The reflection in the mirror was one I was a little nervous about. I had curled my hair in the usual way and done my make-up how I preferred, with the exception of some red lipstick. My outfit was not the norm at all. I adjusted the white thigh highs making sure the garters were secure. This outfit didn't look as short displayed by the model on the package as it did on me. I tried to stretch the fabric but ended up exposing more cleavage from pulling. I pinned the hat down so it wouldn't budge no matter what.

Yes I was nervous but I thought back to the reason I was doing this in the first place.

_Eli and I were taking a walk in the park near our apartment when his eyes lit up. There was a group of younger boys skateboarding, attempting to do tricks to impress each other. _

_"Eli no way," I stated grabbing his shoulder. I knew what he was thinking of doing and I knew it was a bad idea. "I know you and Adam learned a few tricks together during the summer after you graduated but that was a long time ago."_

_"Clare you underestimate my skills and that hurts me deeply," he feigned heartache._

_I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "Well I'll be over there," I gestured toward a bench not too far off. "Watching you embarrass yourself."_

_I smirked and turned on my heel._

_"You may have perfected my smirk but it won't be sticking around much longer," he yelled in my direction as he walked backward toward the pre-teens._

_I actually felt nervous watching him but he seemed confident. I would have to sit there and hope for the best._

_The distance made it hard to hear anything he was saying to them but he soon had one of their boards in his hands. His eyes veered my way and he quirked a challenging eyebrow._

_He stood on the board bending his knees slightly. Yeah this is not going to end well, I thought to myself. I could barely watch while he and the board went into the air. The board spun around like a corkscrew but Eli landed on it with too much weight on one foot sending the board flying down a nearby stair case. Eli's thin body went up into the air and he landed onto his elbow hard. _

_"Fuck!"_

_His profanity echoed throughout the park making a few heads turn. I ran to his coiled body as fast as I could. He was groaning and clutching at his arm. Why did let him do this?_

_"I think I broke my arm," he gritted out._

_I sighed running my hands through his hair trying to soothe him. The younger boys walked off laughing and marveling at how sick that was._

_"Can you make it to the car or should I call an ambulance?"_

_"I am not embarrassing myself more by rolling off on a gurney Clare."_

_"So I was right…. looks like this smirk isn't going anywhere," I chuckled._

_"Way to add insult to injury Edwards. Now can you help me to the car so we can go to the hospital?"_

_He glared playfully but was obviously in a lot of pain._

_"I am sorry."_

_I put his unharmed arm over my shoulder and helped him to his feet. When we got home from the hospital hours later Eli had a thick cast going from his right bicep down to his hand. _

_Eli was very intelligent but his overconfidence would often persuade him into making idiotic decisions; this one resulting in a bad brake and severely bruised ego. I knew the next weeks would consist of taking care of Eli and helping him practice using his less dominant left hand._

It had been 3 weeks since his accident I and knew Eli was frustrated to say the least. He couldn't do much on his own. I guess I never thought about how often two hands are really needed. Getting dressed was a challenge. The first time Eli attempted to get his skinny jeans on by himself I practically wet my pant laughing as the jeans moved inch by inch up his legs only to fall to his ankles. We had to wrap his cast in plastic wrap to ensure that it wouldn't get wet while showering which took much longer minus one arm. And to Eli's chagrin, driving our manual car was out of the question.

He was good though. He let me help him instead of being stubborn and he pushed himself, even impressing me with tying his converse with one hand.

However well he seemed to be doing it was obvious he needed a pick-me-up so when I was roaming through the isles at a Halloween store looking for a costume for Alli's party and saw a sexy nurse outfit; I knew it would be just the thing to cheer him up.

He was currently sitting in his desk chair slowly typing out a short story with the little use he had of his fingers. He really enjoyed the weekends where he didn't have to be anywhere at a certain time and he could get some writing done and where he didn't feel as held back by his injury.

Eli hadn't minded being hurt in the past, like the time he punched Dallas when he got out of hand at my surprised party or when he cut his hand pretty bad trying to make me a nice dinner, mainly because while I took care of him I would allow him to call me Nurse Clare. I normally would roll my eyes at the title but today I was going to embrace it. I had even made a "Nurse Clare" name tag and pinned it on the right side of my chest.

I smacked my lips together and made sure my read bra was holding everything in its place. I couldn't wait to see Eli's face when I walked in with his lunch dressed this way.

The oven timer went off and I ran down the hall to grab the lasagna I had made before it burned. I scooped some onto a plate next to a large piece of garlic bread and filled up his Batman cup with ice cold water. I bit my lip thinking about how this food would most likely go to waste.

"Are you ready for lunch?" I hollered down the hall.

"Only if you are going to feed me again," he joked.

I stifled a laugh and held my head up high as I walked through our bedroom door.

He rubbed the back of his neck and spun around in his chair, "I was wondering what smelled so goo-holy shit!" A lustful flame flickered in his eyes that were now glued to my body and his hand fell lazily from his neck while a grin crept on his face.

"Clare I was not….um just wow."

"Are you ready for your lunch Mr. Goldsworthy," I smoothed out, winking in the process.

"I don't know if lasagna is exactly what I am hungry for now," he practically growled out, his gaze moving to my eyes as he licked his lips.

_This was better than I had imagined_

I sauntered over to him and sat on his lap. I prodded the plate with a fork getting a small bite and placing in on my tongue. After chewing and swallowing I licked my lips slowly getting any excess sauce off and apparently making Eli hard in the process.

.

"Are you sure?" I let the words fall from my lips slowly. "It tastes amazing."

I adjusted myself on his lap, teasing him and scooped up another bite holding it in front of his face. His mouth opened and I placed the fork passed his lips as he bit down.

"This is really good," he said with a mouthful. "But... I think something else might taste even better."

I got off his lap leaving him a little stunned.

"Now, now Mr. Goldsworthy you have to eat to keep up your strength. I will come back after you've finished."

I spun on my heel, grinning wickedly but before I could walk away Eli had my arm in his grasp.

"Wait why are you leaving? Where are you going?"

The look in his eyes reminded me of a puppy that had just been teased with a treat. He looked confused but still slightly hopeful.

"I was just going to-"

Eli pressed his finger to my mouth stopping me mid-sentence.

"Stop talking," his gaze bounced down to the tag on my chest and back up to meet my blue eyes as he smirked. "Nurse Clare, I have this pain and I am quite certain that you are the only one that can help relieve it."

I lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh but what would I do to relieve you of this _pain_," I asked faking ignorance.

"I have an idea but you are going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

I gave him a smile.

"Completely."

He moved his hand up to my cheekbone looking at me fondly. His fingers slid down my face and his thumb ran over my bottom lip. I closed my eyes as he kissed me slowly, sensually and with great skill. His perfect bow lips seemed to have an unyielding power over me. Then I remembered I was playing a role here. I pushed at his chest gently.

"Mr. Goldsworthy we can't. It's not ethical."

I tried to sound stern but the smile on my face wasn't helping my argument.

"But isn't it your job to cure me of my ailments," He asked, his twisted grin taunting me.

"I...I guess I can't really argue with that."

He smiled triumphantly, wrapping his good arm around my waste pulling me to him roughly. I squeaked as our lips collided. He took the lead pushing his tongue into my mouth, rolling it against mine. We stumbled toward the bed hands roaming around manically. I scooted back onto the bed telling him with my eyes to sit down next to me.

"So where is this pain, sir?"

His fingers moved to mine and he pulled my hand toward his belt buckle.

"It's not so much of a pain as it is a problem."

I slid my hand down the front of his pants feeling his length.

"Oh wow this is a BIG problem Mr. Goldsworthy," I said coyly. "Let me see what I can do to help."

I undid the button of his gray skinny jeans and slid the zipper down. His hips lifted up assisting me in pulling his pants down. My fingers toyed with the edge of his boxers and I slowly slid my hand beneath them.

"Mmmhmm," Eli moaned as my hand wrapped around his erect cock. "I think this is definitely going to do the trick."

Our lips met again while my hand began stroking him. He pulled my bottom lip between his making a familiar yearning grow in between my legs. I wanted him to touch me. The doctor had told Eli to keep weight off of his broken arm, which added teasing me with his fingers to the list of things that were difficult for him. He kissed down my jaw and onto my neck, sucking hard.

"I want to get you wet Nurse Clare, so I need you to stop what you are doing and get on my lap."

"But how will getting me wet help with your problem?" I teased but he wasn't having any of it.

He pulled me onto his lap with a strength I didn't know he had and pushed my lower half against his hardened member. I whimpered from the perfect friction and could already feel myself growing wet. My hips moved with his and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. It felt incredible but I knew I would need him inside me if I was going to feel satisfied this afternoon.

"In order for this procedure to work we need to remove the rest of your clothing," I breathed out slowly.

"You're the boss," he smiled, a dark layer of lust taking over his normally light eyes.

I stripped him of his clothing and admired his body for a moment before I slid my nurses outfit over my head. His adams apple bobbed in his throat as he looked me up and down.

"Fuck," he said lowly.

I straddled him again and he pulled my lace underwear to the side.

"Do you want me to fuck you now Mr. Goldsworthy?" I blinked at him innocently, blushing slightly. I never used profanity but I thought the occasion called for it.

"I believe that is the next step in the procedure."

My body lowered down onto his member and he moaned into my neck. I began moving up and down on him making his eyes roll back into his head. He ran his good hand down my back as his cast covered hand rested on my hip. I clutched onto his back as he pushed his cock into me, this sitting position allowed him to hit the perfect spot inside me.

My hips moved erratically as I rode him. My breasts were heaving in his face and he took one into his hand squeezing it hard.

My grip on his back loosened and I let him fall onto the bed. Pressing my hands onto his chest helped me balance as I lifted my hips up high taking all of him out of me besides the tip. I pushed down onto him again slowly. He moaned and grabbed my hips.

"Do that again, please nurse."

I smiled from his plea and complied. However this time I moved faster enjoying the intense pleasure. Ours moans echoed throughout the room. He moved his hips up to meet mine, over and over. I closed my eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed me. I was close and the slew of curse words that were coming from his lips let me know he was too.

"Clare I am going to cum, fuck fuck!"

My arms were tired so I wrapped them around his neck as I circled my hips. The friction from this angle was exactly what I needed.

"Oh, Eli," I screamed, feeling pleasure pool at my center.

I rocked against him as he came inside me, I followed soon after. I rolled off of him making sure not to roll onto his injured arm. Our sweaty bodies melted together as we steadied our breathing.

"I think the procedure was a success," I giggled out into his neck.

"Yes! You are definitely the best nurse I have ever had, way more fun than the one at the hospital."

He kissed the top of my head, toying with my nurses cap.

_I had pinned it securely for this very reason._

"I am just very dedicated to my work," I stated.

"I just have one question," he moved so we were facing each other. "Do I have to be injured for Nurse Clare to make another appearance?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, but remember you have this cast on for another month so she could easily make another appearance in that time."

"And I am so looking forward to that day," he said excitedly kissing me neck.

"Why don't we eat that lasagna now, a late lunch in bed?

"Sounds parfait."

**A/N What did you think? Originally the request was for them to play doctor but I like Nurse Clare better. I think Eli saying, "Time for your big shot" is a little scary sounding. **


End file.
